


Anniversary

by kyunxzx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Fluff and Angst, I actually LOVE this, M/M, References to Depression, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Suicide Attempt, it's so cute, iwaizumi tries to be nice, oikawa can't cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyunxzx/pseuds/kyunxzx
Summary: Oikawa lost his hope once, giving up and letting the darkness surround him. But everyone has a special person, one human who spreads fog and shows light, one person who is their flashlight.And for Oikawa this person is Hajime.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [himarichibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/himarichibi/gifts).



> Hi!! Here's my first iwaoi and I think it's quite good xD

Everyone has a special person, one human who spreads fog and shows light. Life can be rough, cruel, full of painful moments, but that doesn't matter as long as you have hope.

Oikawa lost his hope once.

It was in high school, after being defeated by Karasuno. His existence became meaningless. What could he do? Move on? Live like nothing happened? Yeah, that wasn't that easy.

He lost. There was nothing he could do.

Days passed and Oikawa was falling even deeper in despair. He stopped eating, coming to school, playing volleyball. His team forgot what his smile looked like. 

Tooru couldn't look at himself, so he covered all mirrors. His room was dark, full of used tissues and specific scent. Windows weren't open for more than a week now.

After twenty one days of being in this state, he decided to end it all.

Everyone has a special person, one human who spreads fog and shows light. 

For Oikawa, this person is Iwaizumi.

If Hajime wasn't on the same bridge as Tooru that day, he would jump. But Hajime was there for him and for that, Oikawa was thankful.

He smiled. That happened exactly one year ago.

Well, he could say that this was anniversary of living.

But there was something more.

One year ago, on that bridge, Iwaizumi told Oikawa he loves him more than anything. He made Tooru the happiest man on the Earth. Memories of defeat were still painful, fuck, they were burning a hole through setter's heart. They cut him so deep, it was hard to find a way to breathe, but knowing Iwa's feelings was stronger.

He didn't want to die anymore.

He wanted to live for Iwaizumi.

He wanted to make him as happy as Hajime made him.

Now, after this year, he wanted to do something special to celebrate and finally he decided to prepare delicious dinner for his boyfriend.

But Oikawa couldn't cook, so he burned the food. And almost their house. Luckily front door opened, stopping setter before he could do more damage.

"Iwa-chaaaaan!" he called and ran to Iwaizumi, hugging him tightly. 

"Shittykawa, let go." Iwa replied, kissing his forehead. "Fuck, what's this smell? Did you try to cook again?"

"Of course I did! It's our anniversary and I wanted to make you a dinner!" 

"Idiot."

"So mean, Iwa-chan!"

Oikawa made his face number five 'why are you like this' and followed Hajime to living room. They sat on the sofa, both were really quiet. Tooru pretended to be angry with Iwa, he tried to make him apologize, but his plan was a failure. Iwaizumi knew what the other boy was thinking, so he waited patiently for Oikawa to speak.

"Are you hungry?" setter asked after fifteen minutes.

"Not really, I'm not going to eat burned food." 

"We can order your favorite pizza." he said with sadness in his voice.

Hajime thought about it for a while.

"Bring me this 'masterpiece' you made."

Oikawa's eyes sparkled. "R-really?"

"Yeah, hurry up or I'm gonna change my mind."

"I love you, Iwa-chan!" brunette stood up with big smile and went to the kitchen.

Iwaizumi smiled too. "I'm glad you are alive, Tooru." he whispered.

"Iwa-chan? Were you saying something?"

"N-no! Bring this damn food, Shittykawa!"

But Oikawa heard everything. "I'm glad too"


End file.
